


Were packing up and going home

by naturegoddess210



Series: Domestic! Gallavich [12]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Established Relationship, Gallavich, M/M, Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 10:03:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4259202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naturegoddess210/pseuds/naturegoddess210
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>this story will spawn future shorts of Ian and Mickeys life after Canaryville, in their new life in Terra Haute.</p><p>takes place after (Good bye songs (in the Key of Gallagher)<br/>Ian and Mickey have been married</p>
            </blockquote>





	Were packing up and going home

**Author's Note:**

> I am open for comments and ideas, I always planned for them to move out of the hood eventually. I have googled pics of T.H. and its so pretty and quite, a perfect place for Mickey, maybe if he owned his own bar. Ian could get a job painting, Yev could go to a nice school near Mickeys bar so he walked there after school
> 
> Alot of things are spoliers that I will later address in other storys, like Sheila finaly getting custedy of Liam and Frank dying.

 

They had finally decided, when five year old Yevgeny had said some guy had brought a gun to his school

his goddamn school full of thoer goddamn 5 year olds, some crazy guy who use to be a teacher there but was laid off walked in and tried to lock the kids in and shoot them all up, luckily the cops came quickly and no one was hurt (expect the gunman who's nose was slammed into the police cars hood) 

Mickey had always wanted to move out, it had alwasy been a plan that he had worked out for him and Ian

Get married

move the fuck out of the hood

but shit always got in the way and secrectly he was scared, that wanting to leave made him a traiter, was he turning his back on the hood that raised him

the dirty back alleys where he first got head from some closed thug like him was like the Mother Virgins dirty prayer hands, protecting him from the head lamps light

the play grounds and the ball parks were ian fucked him, the rocks and grass rubbed a rash up his back that would come to be his proff that last night was real, aside from the ache in his ass, was like a mothers womb, hidden and secluded

this neighberhood was ugly and dangerous but she also taught him to fight and protect himself, he was the man he was because of where he was born

but he had come to learn, slowly, that where he was born didnt make it home, or as Keven so bluntly snarled at him when he had voiced it once to him, saying he probably would never leave CanaryVille

"HOME isnt WHERE YOU WERE RAISED, MICKEY HOME IS PLACE YOU AND IAN SLEEP AT NIGHT WERE YOU LAY YOUR FUCKING BABYS HEAD TO SLEEP AT, SHIT, IF I COULD I WOULD TAKE ALL MY KIDS OUT OF THIS PLACE AND SOMWHERE WERE THEY WOULDNT HAVE TO CARRY A KNIFE "

He had a point, Yevgeny didnt deserve to live in this place. He deserved better

Ian and him had sat down and looked over places to move, someplace not too far but far enough, someplace nice

He had his older brothers, the twins JAime and Tony put up for sale signs on the house, whatever they made would help go to the new place, They asked the two Lesbian wives, Lisa and Lisa, to help them pick out a house for them. They also were helping the Milkovich brothers find a buyer who was willing to buy the old delapidated meth lab looking house

There uncle Ronnie had a club he owned out in Terra Huate, that if Mickey got a house out there he could have it, so long as they left the basement open for "clientel"

selling drugs and guns they shaved the numbers off of, while under a bar seemed riskey but Ronnie assured him they would be protected, the Family would protect them

(and by family he meant the Ukraine Mafia that His dads uncle Ronnie was apart of, and had very high standing, he had offered Mickey a place, even though he was gay, he would be allowed to join, he would have the money he would need when Yev starts school, and money to give his family a nice place)

Ian and Mickey stayed up, passing a joint back and forth looking over houses in terra Haute, it was actually fucking nice, all green and trees and shit, Ians hair was curly and he ran his hands through it, yawning, Ian had money from when he danced, and Mickey assured him he had a few G's saved for this very reason, he had been saving up from the rub and tug and stealing from peoples houses.

He called Ronnie who had the ownership to the Milkovich house, being the oldest of both his brothers (his uncle Joe and his father) he would help Mickey buy a nice house if Mickey agreed to run the bar.

It was a week later, Fiona had split with Gus, Debbie was with Derek, and Carl was still in jail, last ian heard he killed a few guys and it upped his sentence

Liam was with SHeila, who was legally his stepmother, she was still married to Frank even though that old basterd was long dead, so even though it hurt, Sheila was living in the Gallagher home raising his brother

he was safe at lest, and she cried saying that he HAD to call her the mintue the got settled and she would come over and make them dinner

Ian had enough reasons to leave, knowing his baby brother was safe if he left, he and Mickey got into the moving van, his brothers volunteered to stay behind until the house was offically sold, then would make the trek up to them

Svetlana and Nika were already there, up at the new house, it was nice, it was really nice

Svetlana and Nika, along with his brothers Iggy and Colins were going to live with them until they could find a place, a apartment or something but until then there were enough rooms, Four, one for Ian and Mickey, one for Svet and Nika and the other two for Iggy and Colin

Ian drove as Mickey sat head rested against the window smoking, Yev was waiting at the house , the new house, one for them to make new memories in.

"you scared" Ian said, making a turn signal, pulling into a lane

"nah, it dont matter where the fuck we are as long as we're together, right"

Mickey looked over at Ian, scared, hoping he thought the same...what did he think of leaving their life behind, what if he missed the hood??

"me too, as long as I have you guys" he looked at mickey, smiling

it was slowly becoming night, the sky a deep purple when they drove up the lane to their house

trees on both sides of the street, grass fucking everywhere

the entire neigherhood and downtown looked clean

"fuck, this place is sure different from home huh?" Mickey said alud flicking his dying butt of ash

"we are home Mick, We're home"

they looked at one another and fucking grinned

they made it out of that fucking hood, that shunned them and forced them to hide who they were, yes it brought them together but that didnt mean they had to forever live and die there

Svetlana in just a red t-shirt, and mini jeans came out yelling at them to come inside, they would unpack tomorrow

"Pizza is here!!" Nika yelled, dressed in a robe

they looked like they had gotten comfty while waiting

Ian and Mickey jumped out, Yev ran out of the door, giggling and screaming "DADDY HERE!!!"

Mickey ran and croutched low, scooping up his son

"yeah, bud, were Home"

**Author's Note:**

> So I have looked around Google, why isn't there any good visual pictures of Terra Haute? like, everything look's so slumpy?  
>  I need some nice picturs of their down town, grocery stores nice looking neighborhoods. Places Mickey and Ian would go now that they live there...  
> fucking weird, so I might just have to make it up until I find some actual good photo's.


End file.
